Gate of Diversity
by Pintsizedpsycho
Summary: SG-1 go to a planet that has more cultures on it then Earth. They also find out that the Gou'ald attacked this planet and had their @ e handed to them. Daniel is in this one I wrote it after hearing that they might bring him back in a future season. Discontinued.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: Encounter...

Col. O'Neill, Major Carter, Teal'c Jonas Quinn and Daniel Jackson step out of the Stargate looking around at the lush green fields that surround them. Jonas looks down the ramp and is surprised to see either a very short person or a child whom is dressed in the snow white flowing rob/dress. The rob/dress goes to past her feet, long sleeves that that go to about the second knuckle of the thumb, and a veil he can not see though, it goes down to the person's waist but does not go over their arms. The person walks up to them and stop about three feet from them.

"Right on time," Nenalnata says the people she had seen in her vision on this very revelation one cycle ago. She then says to them well taking a slight bow, "I am Nenalnata High Priestess of the Fates," The whole team looks at each other once they hear that she is the High Priestess of the Fates.

"Okay well, I'm Col. Jack O'Neill, this Major Sam Carter, Jonas Quinn, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c," Jack says already leery of the girl.

Sam walks up to the girl and kneels down so she can meet the girls height.

"Can you tell us who cent you hear to greet us?" Sam asks as if she wear talking to a small child.

Nenalnata becomes a little enraged at the fact that she is being treated like a little kid. A uneducated one at that.

"Umm Sam..." Daniel Starts but is cut off.

"Do not talk to me as if I where a child and a slow witted on at that! I am far older then you and your companions put together. Now to answer your insulting question The Fates allowed me a vision. I know you were coming a cycle ago," Nenalnata says asks she looks at the group and a slightly shocked Sam. "Please fallow me your escort will arrive tomorrow. I will give you shelter and food for the night. Please fallow me," With that Nenalnata turns around gracefully and when she walks back down the ramp she looks more like she's gliding down the ramp because of many centuries of fighting in battles.

SG-1 looks at each other then start fallowing the girl down the ramp and up a dirt road.

After half an hour of walking they find themselves in front of large stone building, it looks like it's made of white marble. It looks like something you would expect to see in ancient Grease or Roma. Pillars holding up the roof stand over sixty feet in height and about a hundred feet in diameter spaced evenly apart. In front of the building there is three statues of women , about the size of the pillars standing in a row, in the same kind of dress/rob as Nenalnata except the they are wearing hoods instead of veils and their faces are in plane view. The statues on the right is made of what looks like a dark green jade. She has hands crossed over one another in front in the middle of her chest, her head is looking down at her hands. Her long sleeves hang down to her ankles would be if you could see them. The second looks like it is made of dark purple amethyst. Her hands are held out to the sides so there is a gap between her hips and her hands with her palms facing the behind her. Her head tilted up she looking up toward the sky. Her long sleeves are touching the ground. The third looks like it is made out of black pearl. Her hands are hanging to her sides with her palms are facing forward the long her sleeves are dragging on the ground. Her head is facing forward so she is looking straight forward.

SG-1 stare at the beautiful statues in awe of the remarkable craftsmanship of each and the at amount of material need to make a statue of their size.

"The fates, Clotho Past, Lachesis Present and Atropos future. They decide when one is born, how long one lives, and when one gets death or a Deather sent to them to be re-collected and be reborn," Nenalnata says as she walks back to the group of people. She looks from the statues then to the group. "Yes. Clotho is made of Jade, Lachesis of amethyst, and Atropos of black pearl."

"Wait a second? Wasn't Clotho suppose to look like a little kid, Lachesis a middle aged woman and Atropos look like an old woman. The maiden, matron, and crone," Daniel says as he looks down at the High Priestess in confusion.

"Much of what your ancient world believed was true. All except what their looks and their soul purpose," Nenalnata say cryptically then turns and walks up the great marble steps toward the entice of the temple. SG-1 looks at one another then fallow Nenalnata. They catch up to her just as she gets up to the door which seem to open on there own. Nenalnata walks into the building fallowed closely by SG-1. 

The inside of the temple is brightly lit from large narrow windows that are evenly spaced apart on the walls of the temple. The same statues that are out side are at the far end of the room except they are much smaller. They also are made of marble in stead of jade, amethyst, and black pearl. There are also people kneeling at the feet of the statues touching them and saying silent prayers. Old, middle aged, young, women dressed like Nenalnata walking around except they're not wearing veils. 

"Planate(Green Fire, she looks to be in her late forties). Gowna plinte besonta nb a linta. Wi tine ginta blinta," (Planata. Take our guest to a room. To get rested before meal.)

"Hey Daniel can you understand them?" Jack whispers close to Daniel's ear.

"No. Some of it sound familiar but nothing I could really make out properly," Daniel answers in a low whisper. Then says, "I think they're saying something about strangling a cat and..." Daniel doesn't finish what he's saying and begin blushing a bright red.

Translated conversation.

"These are the travelers you foreseen in your vision?" Planate asks as she walks up to Nenalnata.

"Yes. They are also very odd. I can tell they do not trust us. But we will not bother with that now. Bring them to there room. They need cloths for this evening and there travels tomorrow. Also listen to there conversation if they have any in front of you. We need to know if they will be a danger to the Princess or the Prince," Nenalnata says then turns to the group behind her and says to them in there tongue, "Please go with Planate she will take you to your room to get clean and change for Dark Meal. Also please do not ask her question she doesn't not understand you," Nenalnata lies then she turns gracefully and walks away from them.

Planate motion for them to fallow her as she walks to a door that is to the right of the statues. The team fallows her and don't say anything the entire walk. When they get to their room Planate opens the door and walks into the room. They walk in after and are taken aback by the room. It is the size of the gate room and made completely of pearl white marble. Low beds made a light colored wood mattresses and sheets are made of a bright silk like material, long white drapes in front of the beds, cloths neatly folded and placed on the end of each bed. On the far left wall of the room is a white tiger, about twice the normal size of a tiger, sleeping and on the right wall is white lioness, equally as large as the tiger, lying down looking around the room with a lazy gaze. Several cushions are on the floor near the beds about six feet way from the drapes. But the thing that really gets the teams attention beside the two huge predators lazing on either wall is the pool sized bathtub in the middle of the room filled with steaming water. It has soaps and shampoos on six different tables built out of the side of the tub along with seats beside the tables and steps on either side of the tub which lead down into it.

"Ah wow. Hey do you think it's such a good idea to have two giant cats in the room?" Jack asks Planate who is still behind the group. Planate frowns her brow and cocks her head to the right like she's trying to figure out what he's saying. "Never mined forgot the not speaking our langue thing," He says with a wave of his hand dismissing what he said.

Planate raise an eye brow and shrugs it off then points her hand with her palm up and around the room and nods her head with a questioning look on her face. The group nods their heads she smiles at them takes a shallow bow turns gracefully which she had gotten from the cycles of battling for her king and world.

The moment SG-1 is positive she is gone the begin talking.

"This is to good to be true. Something is really wrong here," Jack says looking at the rest of his team.

"I have to agree with you sir. Something doesn't smell right," Sam says looking from the closed doors the two giant animals on either wall. The lioness looks at the group stands up and begins walking lazily toward them. They aim their weapons at them but the creature does stop and walks up to Jonas plops down and rolls over on her back to reveal her underbelly. When Jonas doesn't comply to her wants she looks at him as if saying 'Well what's taking so long?' When he still doesn't she gets up and glares at him then heads over to Sam and does the same thing. Sam kneels down the rubs her belly and the lioness completely relaxes then rolls over to give Sam access to her back. Sam complies and scratches her back and the lioness begins needing the floor with her eyes half closed. 

"She's like a big house cat. How could these people domesticate these animals?" Sam asks as she stands up well the Lioness makes a sound that sounds almost like a whine. She then stands up and walks over to Jack, lies down and rolls over. 

"I don't know. Teal'c well you were working under Apophsis did you ever hear anything about Clotho, Lachesis, or Atropos?" Jack asks Teal'c as he turns away from the giant animal whom gets a discussed look on her face. She stands up rubs hard up against the Jack's legs trying to get his attention. 

"No Col. O'Neill. I did not," Teal'c answers just before Jack is knocked off of his feet by the enormous animal. The lioness take advanced of Jack's prone form and lies over his chest and looks at him waiting to be petted as the rest of SG-1 looks on in seamy shock.

"Hey could you guys give me a hand here and get this thing off of me," Jack says a load as he can with a three hundred some pound animal crushing his chest. Sam, Teal'c, Daniel, and Jonas each walk up to the lioness and begin trying to pull her off Jack but it isn't working. Teal'c finely picks her up, in which she gets a really dumb look on her face, and puts her down by the door while Sam and Jonas help Jack up. "Thanks Major, Jonas, Teal'c, Daniel. Anyway before I was turned into a cat bed, (throws glare at the Lioness whom slinks off) you said that you never heard of them doesn't mean they're not Goa'uld. So we should try to get as much information about these Fates as we can well we're here."

"I agree Col. O'Neill," Teal'c says as he watches the lioness over his shoulder.

"Wait a minute. What makes you all so sure that these fates are Goa'uld. I mean there were no guards at the gates and Nenalnata said she had a vision a cycle ago. They could have no affiliation with the Goa'uld at all," Daniel says looking from one SG-1 member to the other.

"That could be the case but I'm not taking any chances," Jack says looking at Daniel with an annoyed look on his face. *Damn archeologist.*

Priestess' sleeping chambers.

Translated conversation.

Nenalnata, Planate, and Three other priestess in the center of the room on cushions placed in a circle.

"How can you even canister sending these people to see the Princess? They could be spies for Dark Star! They may try and kill her and the crown Prince! We should just feed them to the spiders. With human flesh they will weave even softer and more beautiful silk for us in thanks!" Contilal( Lover of Spiders, she looks about fifteen or sixteen) says with a fire in her eyes she only has when she is on the battle field fighting for her people and Princess.

"No. The fates granted me a vision so we could welcome these people. I to feel the way you do Contilal but if I were meant to kill the people I would have seen the vision in red and I did not," Nenalnata says with a calm that would make anyone fear for their life.

"I agree with the High Priestess. But we should keep a close eye on them just in case they are a threat. So we may dispose of them before it's to late," Planate says looking at the others hoping they agree with her logic.

"I agree," Contilal says then whisper, "Ass kisser."

"Contilal I thought you one century not one cycle old," Nenalnata says as she raises an eyebrow then continues, "My mother is the one who will be leading the escort along with my niece, Reada and Domnata (Dominat Warrior). So if there is any sign that they are a threat of any kind to any of the royal family they will be killed with out a second thought." 

"What about repercussion from their People? Their leaders will not wonder where they are," Gillonta(Brilliantly Silk, she looks to be in her late sixties early seventies and her skin seems to have a glow to it) says with her unseeing eyes closed, her hands in her lap, and her legs tucked under her.

"I'm sure they will but we will have to risk it. Besides we have handle much worse. I for one will more then gladly die for the Princess and you all know she will die for her people," Nenalnata says looking at her fellow Priestess and continues, "Now I'm sure our **_guest_** would like to be showed around. I will assign guides for each of them I will show their leader around Contilal you will lead the woman, Bilnata(Wind Warrior, she looks to be in her early teens) will lead the big man, and Yntila(Crystal Pure, she looks to be in her late teens early twenties) you will lead the two youngest."

The Priestess bow their heads showing they are not going to argue with her desertion. Nenalnata slightly half smiles and says,

"Very good. We will give them their tours in when the sun is just above the forest line (one hour)."

They all get up to leave Contilal and Nenalnata help Gillonta up and out of the room.


	2. Chapter Two: Tours

Chapter Two: Tours...

The four Priestess walk together to the guest chamber which holds the people from Earth. When they get to the door they walk in they find the people sitting on the cushions beside the bath. Nenalnata smiles and bows her head to them then she sees they have not changed their clothes.

"You know the clothes we have given you are not poisoned or under black magic," Nenalnata says with a slightly hurt look on her face.

Jonas feels for the High Priestess forgetting that she is older then him by almost a millennia.

"Oh well. We have come here to give you a tour of our temple if you would like. Maybe then you would not see us a threat."

SG-1 looks at each other and Sam asks Jack,

"Well sir?"

"Why not. Get us out of here and away from the giant fur balls," Jack says he looks at Sam while pointing toward the large cats with his thumb, then he looks at Nenalnata.

She raises an eyebrow at his classification to one of the temple warrior cats as a fur ball. "Very well. Col. O'Neill I will lead you, Major Carter you will be lead by Contilal..." 

"Woe woe. Time out your splitting us up?" Jack says looking at the 'child' in front of him.

"Yes. It would be much easy for one on one questions and answers," Nenalnata says with a note of annoyance in her voice. She closes her eyes for a second and thinks about her and the other Priestess and realizes that both sides here don't trust each other. She opens her eyes and says, "I understand that you don't trust us. To tell you the truth we don't trust you either. In fact if we find that you may be a threat we will not hesitate to kill you and send your bodies or what's left of them thought the Blintee(Solid Portal)."

SG-1 look at the girl like she is some kind of monster.

"I am no monster. We have many enemies and we do not know if you are or are not one of them. Now let us show you our temple before Dark Meal," Nenalnata says as she steps to the side with her hand held out toward the door. Each of the Priestess walks up to their assigned person to lead them out of the room.

Ten minutes later with Jonas & Daniel and Yntila.

Jonas and Daniel look at the walls with drawings on them telling stories that are millenniums old. As they runs their hands along the walls over the pictures they hear a slight giggle of amusement.

"You look like a child when they see their first Uuntilnat," Yntila says as she looks up at the much younger men in front of her.

"'Uuntilnat'?" Jonas asks looking at the woman whom looks younger then him but in her eyes he can see many years of knowledge.

"Umm...I guess it would be like hum..." Yntila knots her brow together trying to figure out a way to explained the animal which is so common on this world and many others. "I guess you would describe it as a creature that has a long neck like a horse, the body is much like that of a tight skinned bear, it's front legs are long and well muscled and they have three fingers and an opposable thumb. They also usually stand from six to nine feet tall on all fours." 

"Oh. Ah...Wow. That's quite an animal," Daniel says as he stares at the 'young' woman.

"Yes they are. Would you like to know what the walls says?" Yntila asks as she looks at the wall and runs a long elegant finger along one of the pictures.

"Yes," Both Jonas and Daniel say at the same time and then give each other looks of annoyance.

Yntila rolls her eyes at the two men that compared to her are children. She then walks up to a picture of a young woman whom looks about twelve or thirteen stabbing what looks like a Jaffa in the stomach with a spear.

"Here's a good place to start. About four centuries ago these things that possessed peoples bodies with out permission came in ships they called themselves Goa'uld. The Goa'uld attacked us they tired to take our people as slaves and one was claiming to be a God..." 

"Apophsis," Daniel says with a bit of a far off tone in his voice.

"Yes. How did you know?" Yntila asks then gets a sad look on her face and she says in an equally sad tone, "He is attacking your world isn't he and you have been traveling to worlds to find an ally?"

"No. We are not under attack by Apophsis. We are just traveling to see other worlds and alliances are an extra bonus," Jonas says putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She smiles at him and nods her head, then turns back to the picture of the young woman.

"As I was saying, He demanded that we worship him and his queen as Gods. Many people on this planet worship many different Gods and Goddess but of their own free will. The Royal family did not want their people oppressed by faults Gods so they opened war against them. Many people became warriors to fight beside the Royals. Everyone fought even the priests and priestess. The war lasted two centuries. But we drove them away at the cost of King, Queen, and the hire," Yntila finishes her tale and looks at the two men.

"Wow. Priests and Priestess fought too and the Queen also?" Daniel asks trying to understand their culture a little more.

"Yes. Why does it seem strange to you?" Yntila asks wondering what kind of world theses people live in that would not allow anyone who are capable of fighting to fight? They are from an odd world indeed.

"Well in our world not may women are allowed to fight especial not women that are in a leadership role like your Queen and neither are Priests," Daniel explains as best he can to the perplexed 'young' woman.

"Your world is odd. Here anyone who is big and strong enough to pick up a weapon is allowed to fight if they wish. No one is band just because of sex or social statues or if they are spiritualist. Point of fact it helps people to push themselves harder because they know they are not being pushed to the bottom of the barrel," Yntila says then turns and raises her right arm straight out level with her shoulder and the palm of her hand facing out. At the motion of her hand stands with giant bowl like dishes set on them, blaze making the dim room bright as if there were windows in the room. She looks at them with a lopsided smile bows her head slightly so she has to look up at them giving her an insane look and she says, "You think that is something, you have got to see this."

She turns and begins walking in to the deeper reaches of the temple. Daniel and Jonas look at each other nervously then start after Yntila.

Same time Jack and Nenalnata.

Jack and Nenalnata are walking in the garden. Jack is staring in awe of the trees and the other plants of the garden it looks more like a forest of the oddest but most beautiful plants he has ever seen in his life. The garden radiates peace and calm he feels as if all of his worries and fears have been washed from him and all there is, is him and this garden. The plants are of all shapes and colors trees that are as big as red woods that have green or dark red almost black trunks and purple or blue leaves, bushes that are as big as most tall men and as big around as four men made up completely of flowers. Fields of flowers that seemed to be made of clear crystal that are up to his waist. At seeing these flowers Jack couldn't help it and touched one of the crystal flowers. When his finger tips touch the flower it is the softest thing he has ever felt in his life.

"Bilontee," Nenalnata says making Jack jump and pull his hand away from the flower and look at her like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. She smiles at him softly as a mother would do to sooth away a child's night demons.

"What?" Jack asks feeling himself calm and let down his guard at the warmth and softness of the smile.

She walks up to him and takes his hand and puts it on the flower pedal again then says as she lets go of his hand and steps back from him. "The flower is called Bilontee. Roughly translated means Softness of Beauty. For many of us it is a reminder that looks can be deceiving. Thought the flower looks brittle and hard it is extremely strong and is softer then the finest spider silk."

"Spider silk? You guys harvest spider silk?" Jack asks looking at her clothes almost expecting tiny spiders to start crawling out of the folds of the clothes.

Nenalnata laughs at the look on his face, she turns and beacons him to follow her. They walk one in front of the other for five minutes till they come to part of the garden that is covered in giant webs. Jack sees spiders of all shapes, sizes, and colors crawling all around the webs some carrying dead animals and spinning silk cocoons around the dead animals. Some are carrying round ball like bundles of silk and placing them at the edge of the web city where a large pile is already formed. A spider the size of a two story house, it is silver with black stripes going down it's back, it's twelve black eyes with thin lines of bright red going through the center of them, fangs the size of Jacks arm which are dripping venom off of the end of them and on to the ground. Jack can't help but think that this creature is the ugliest thing he has ever seen in his entire life. 

Nenalnata walks up to Sontilna and stops about three feet from him and bows. She then begins talking to the spider in his langue. 

Translated conversation.

"Sontilna I have brought a guest to see your beautiful city," Nenalnata says as she stands up from her bow.

"He is Human. I did not know Humans could travel here? But he is welcome to my city non the less. May the Gods bless you and Keep you child," With that said Sontilna turns and walks up the walks of silk and in between two flaps.

Back to Jack.

Jack watches in amazement as Nenalnata walks up to the giant spider bows and begins to make clicking sounds and the spider makes the same clicking sounds then turns and walks up to a fold in the web and disappears. Nenalnata starts walking toward the web then turns to Jack and says,

"Come Col. O'Neill I would like to show you the inside of the Web city."

"Yeah. Coming," Jack says with an unsure look on his face as he follows her toward the giant wall of web. Nenalnata walks up to an opening that looks like an opening to a tent the pair walk into the web city. To Jack's surprise there are fires burning on the ground up against the walls of web. He looks ahead of him and he can see tunnels with doorways that most likely lead down more tunnels.

"Many species of giant spiders live in these cities. The ones that build these tunnels for us and the smaller worker spiders are Melilnee translated it's mean's tunnel weavers, Gilnata means Brave Warriors they are the warriors for the spiders and for us also they gather food for the city. Minimum means Strong builders they are the worker spiders the have build everything you see before you, Junitlra means Great Givers of Care, they're the ones that take care of the eggs laid by the other spiders," Nenalnata says then stops and turns to Jack and asks, "Would you like to see the nursery?"

"Yeah sure why not," Jack says sarcastically which does not go unnoticed by Nenalnata she gets an evil smile on her face and says,

"Follow me then please."

"Uh okay. Hey I was wondering why the webbing isn't burning and why it's not sticky?" Jack asks he makes is point by touching the wall and pulls his hand away easily.

Nenalnata smiles turns and begins walking again as she begins to talk, "Their webs are fire proof and very strong they can hold several thousand pounds. These webs are not sticky so the Priestess can walk around here with out getting stuck we help out here as much as we can, mostly in the nursery. Any other questions Col.?"

"Yeah. How did you make deals with spiders?"

Nenalnata tilts her head back and laughs and Jack can't help but think it's the most beautiful sound he's ever heard. He's not attracted to her in any way. But her voice and the voice of all the other Priestess here are almost hypnotizing and calming.

"We are leaders Col. we must have voices and laughter that soothes people. You think loudly. To answer your first question is the spiders are very intelligent creatures. We have this deal with them since before I or my Munyea were born. We have been getting our finest silks from them our strongest armor, our greatness alliances from them. But the alliances was only strengthen by the Princess."

"Um wow."

"Here we are. The nursery," Nenalnata says as she steps to the side to let Jack into the room. Jack looks around the web room and he sees several Priestess setting on the ground rubbing some of the eggs. One catches his eye. She looks about sixteen or seventeen she's wearing a white gown that seems to be glowing her skin as well also seems to have a glow to it.

"She is as she looks Colonel. She is only one decade and six cycles old. Her skin glows because she is of the Underground Country. It is also not my place to tell you what the Underground Contrary is. Lilnattee will tell you or you will see it for yourself," Nenalnata says with a kind smile. 

"Okay. One question isn't it kinda dangerous to be rubbing spider eggs like that. Won't mama spider get mad about someone touching her baby?" Jack asks changing the subject back to the one at hand.

"No. These eggs need attention like this. It helps them develop. The contact like this before they are born helps in not wanting to destroy everything the moment they are in the world. Now on to another part of the city," Nenalnata says as she walks out of the room with Jack following close behind her.

Short time later Sam and Contilal.

Sam and Contilal stand beside each other in the entrance area. Contilal turns to Sam and asks,

"What would you like to see now?"

"Well if you don't mind I'd like to see what kind of technology you have. If it's okay with you of course," Sam says as she turns and faces Contilal.

"Why?" Contilal asks Sam as she cocks her head to the side trying to figure out what this human is up to.

"Well...uh...well I would like to know...uh..."

"No need to explain. You would like to know if we are more advanced then your people. I understand. Come with me," Contilal says with a slight smile and turns and leads Sam to a doorway that leads to a downward stairwell. Sam and Contilal walk for several minutes. They get to a large wooden door which Contilal pushes open. The two women walk into a room where six crystals the size of a football are set on pedestals in a circle around the room.

"We once had great technology that surpassed anything else in the known universes but it was destroying us and our planet. It also was causing us to hate our own because he or she had something that was a little better then ours. So the king of the time declared that all that wished to replace their Gods, Goddesses, or Spirits technology then they must leave the planet or be executed for treason. So we replaced our technical advances with power crystals. To explain your next question these allow us to channel power from our bodies and the world around us to power them. We can use them as long range weapons, shields, and energy."

"Wow. So you replaced technology that was far more advanced then anything in the known universes because people stop having religions? That is going to the extremes of controlling people thought their religion," Sam says forgetting whom she is with at the moment.

"Sam we have not one religion here but many and we have people whom do not have any religion at all and we do not care. And it was not only because people were replacing their Gods with fake idles it was also because it was destroying our planet. So where to next?"

Two hours later back in SG-1 quarters.

"So did any one find out anything interesting about our hosts?" Jack asks looking at the four other members of SG-1. "Carter?"

"Well Contilal told me that they had technology that surpassed any other in the known universe but destroyed it because they were destroying their planet and were losing touch with their religions. So now they use these power crystals. They use the crystals to channel power from their bodies and the world around them to use as long range weapons, shields and energy. Thats all I got that was of any importance," Sam explains to her teammates.

"Daniel? Jonas?"

"Well...uh...Jack you may have a hard time believing this," Daniel stammers out.

"Try me."

"Well, I think these people maybe the ancients."

"Wow hold on a second here. You think these people are the ancients? Why?" Jack asks


	3. Author's note

I'm working on the next chapter and it will be done in the next few days but I will not post it until I know I should. Please review and tell me if I should continue or discontinue the story. I need at least ten tell me to continue the story or I will remove it along with the rest of my stories.


	4. Author's note

****

Author's Note:

Too all my readers after the 15th of July I will not be able to write as much or often as I like because I will be moving from where I am to a Job Corp down south. So it will take me longer to get the other chapters up then I would like. I'm really sorry. Thanks for your reviews.


End file.
